happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Starry Eyed
Starry Eyed is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh and his friends go to a planetarium. This also introduces Celeste, the stargazing bat. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Sniffles *Gem and Ini *Scoopy *Cheeks *Celeste Appearances *Softy *Lumpy *The Mole Plot Josh packs some items until hearing the doorbell. He answers to find Sniffles, Scoopy, Celeste, Cheeks. Gem and Ini at the door, all ready to join him on his trip. Later, the gang arrives at the planetarium to look at stars and planets. Sniffles and Cheeks wander off to look at the solar system. Celeste points out a theater and steps in. Josh, Gem and Ini, and Scoopy follow her, but The Mole stops Scoopy and tells her to pay. Inside the theater, Gem and Ini take seats up in front to find constellations. Josh and Celeste sit next to an excited Softy. The projectionist, Lumpy, starts the film, and the audience gets amazed by the many stars and planets spinning past them. Lumpy, however, thinks the film is moving too slow and speeds it up. As a result, the audience members get dizzy (except for Softy who continues to watch with a smile). Gem and Ini develop seizures and twitch on the floor. Josh and Celeste feel like vomiting, so they leave in a hurry. They smash the door on the Mole and Scoopy finally has an opportunity to enter the theater. However, the zooming planets make Scoopy want to vomit, so she holds it until the pouch of her bill explodes. Josh heads into a bathroom and Celeste continues running for the women's room. Meanwhile, Sniffles and Cheeks take a look at hanging planet models. Sniffles touches a rocket, but Celeste bumps into him and causes the models to swing into each other and fall in a domino effect. Saturn falls on Cheeks and slices her head with its ring. Sniffles wakes up to discover the rocket impaled through his chest. He pulls it out and blood to flow, making him put it back in. Unfortunately, the blood gushes out of the boosters and Sniffles flies right into Celeste. After vomiting, Josh happily walks out of the bathroom, only for Sniffles to collide into him. Back in the theater, Softy begins going insane as a result of watching the planets too long. Also feeling sick, Lumpy tries to turn off the projector, only to be grinded up. As blood pours through the solar system film, Softy gets a seizure and his head explodes. Moral "The biggest star in the universe is you!" Deaths #Gem and Ini die from seizures. #The Mole is smashed by the theater door. #Scoopy's bill pops as a result of holding vomit. #Cheeks' head is sliced by Saturn's rings. #Celeste is blasted to pieces by Sniffles. #Sniffles and Josh collide into each other. #Lumpy is grinded by the projector. #Softy's head explodes. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Celeste. *Nobody survives this episode. *Sniffles' injury is similar to Russell's injury in Bottled Up Inside. *This marks Josh's 100th death in a regular episode. His 100th death overall previously occured in Moose of Oz. *Softy's head exploding after seeing stars move very fast is the same as what happened to Kenny in the South Park episode "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors